rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Team robot’s misadventures of Teen titans GO! To the movies
Summary Opening The masters of evil hire Slade and dead pool at Bowser's castle still cooling off from their latest defeat from the sups1 Bowser hires two Mercenaries to defeat his foes and he also sends Wario and Waluigi to see if they'll do it right The Sups1 arrive at(the wrong) Jump city Wrong turn at Saturn Sups1 go the movies with the teen titans When arrving at the cinemas team Robot meet Smg4 and his friends the Titans and the sups1 resolve to head to the premiere of Batman Again where due to not being on the list, only Team robot and Smg4 are allowed in the titans sneak in through Raven's portal and replace the Challengers of the Unknown by tossing them into another portal conjured by Raven. During the trailers for other upcoming films, Robin humiliates himself after assuming that there will be a movie about him and is laughed out by everyone even SMG4 Mario called out'Off the stage hippie!" causing him to wail and runs out of the theater, which makes his friends sympathize him. At the rest of the team's suggestion, Robin resolves that in order to get a movie made about him and the Titans, they need an arch-nemesis. team Robot and SMG4 follow them to give them a hand Break in at star labs Somewhere not far a masked man along with Deadpool, Smg3, Wario and Waluigi break into Star labs and steel a priceless crystal the titians mistake him for dead pool but the Deadpool tells them this is his twin brother removed from birth and he says his name is Slade who defeats them with simple child tricks however the sups1 weren't easily tricked they caught the villains off guard E-merl orders their surrender but instead Deadpool brings out a bouncing pad and the villains escape E-merl replies to his friends they need to add that move to their rooster. Next morning a distraught Robin is asked by Beast Boy to come into the living room to show them a movie that they had made for him. Robin turns it off prematurely after proclaiming his dream of having a movie about him and the Titans agree to head to Hollywood to make it possible Welcome to warner bros Once they arrive at warner bros E-merl and his friends show the Security guard their ID to let them once inside they are met with a cameo king Stan lee who made at lest 4 seconds then left now they run into Directors Jade and Jessica Wilson Robin asks if they could make a movie about him as he sings a song to hoping to change their minds Robin unworthy for a movie After the song Jessica was crying that it was amazing but Jade Declines nicely that she and her sister make movies about real heroes Robin thinks if they get rid of the other heroes they can be the only heroes but Smg4 stops him and tells him time isn't to be messed with the good news was Sci-twi and G-merl placed a tracking Device on Wario when they encountered them back in star labs the heroes rush over their to stop them Finding Slade and his allies at wayne tech Slade, Deadpool, Wario and Waluigi next arrive at Wayne Tech to infuse the crystal's power and the Titans arrive to stop him, this time putting up an actual fight. They secure the crystal, but Slade gets away Deadpool uses a smoke bomb to escape Capture on the rooftop Slade angry admits he lost to the titans then Deadpool comes up with an idea to spilt the titans apart using Robin as their bait Next morning Jessica welcomes the titans and the sups1 to their upcoming movie Jade and Jessica D.o.o.m.s.d.a.y device As Jessica and Jade give Robin a tour around warner bros the titans and sups1 make some sort of mischief then they discover a Doomsday device Superman arrives in time to once berates them them as goof-offs and thinks that they won't be able to get past him. Raven declares that she and the three others are going to destroy the device, as the four defeat him by sprinkling and spraying Kryptonite to give him a "Kryptonite party" until Jade and Robin arrive as Cyborg kicks the fainted Superman away. Robin is astonished by their assault of Superman, but his four friends along with the sups1 still doubt Jade. However, she convinces Robin to believe her by explaining that D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. is just a terrible acronym for a new streaming service (which stands for "Digitally Ordering Online Movies Streaming Directly At You") for the new movie They are making. they Decide to drop the rest of the Titans from the film and make it solely about Robin (since they see them as jokes), which he accepts as it means achieving his dream even though he sheds some tears, much to the consternation of his team. They wish him luck and Starfire even gives him a hug before departing. E-merl tries to warn Robin E-merl talks to his friends saying something seems strange as they look around they see Jessica taking her reviling to be Deadpool in disguise rushing to robin in hopes of warning him they are captured but Deadpool, Wario and Waluigi while in the process Wario kidnaps Tino while Deadpool karate chops their necks leaving them knocked out Deadpool thinks they should get rid of the evidence the same way Slade is using Robin Slade true plan Robin finishes making the movie, but during a scene where he interacts with the Titan Tower door panel, a light falls and knocks him out. He awakens and finishes the scene where Jessica reveals that they are in the tower for real and that she is actually Slade himself in disguise. He gets the crystal back and plans to use it to control the world, having made numerous superhero films so that they would be too busy to stop him, before leaving a captured Robin to die by setting of the tower ablaze.While Wario and Waluigi were in a helicopter ready to pick Thanks to his baby-sized hands, Robin frees team robot and escapes the burning tower in the nick of time but after they resurface from the ocean, he can only watch he and his friends' home being destroyed Titans reunited After the explosion the tower was a complete mess everything was destroyed Robin tries to call his friends to say he's sorry but in real life they were standing next to him and team robot the whole time they decide to go back to Hollywood and defeat Slade and his friends while saving Tino in the process Slade and SMg3 Backstabs Wade, Wario and Waluigi Slade calls bowser while his family are visiting the cinema 5 watching the Anamcnais he makes a background to make it look like his castle so he wouldn't know their in the same room Bowser tells Slade and his friends he'll be there once his plan is complete Deadpool says they make an awesome team and his movie be out in no time but at this moment Slade backstabs Deadpool, Wario and Waluig and hurting Deadpools feelings and says who want to make a movie how about a nut job and he kicks them out of his base Dead-pool, Wario and Waluigi help the heroes Before the heroes make their are encountered by Deadpool, Wario and Waluigi who say they are sorry Deadpool gives flowers to show he is sorry he also rescued Tino in the process and so the begin their quest to stop Slade Slade brainwashes the heroes even E-merl's friends at the premiere of Robin: The Movie, Slade unleashes the crystal's power and takes control of all the heroes Even Riley, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Sonic and the freedom fighters are brainwashed chased by brainwashed heroes The Titans and the sups1 rush to get away from the brainwashed on a buggy while Deadpool jumps onto the buggy with his mad leaping skills surprising stan lee made a reappearance and didn't care if it was a DC Movie and E-merl replies' sorry Stan lee not today' and he says his catchphrase Robin goes after the device while other hold the brainwashed heroes Raven uses her magic to send the brainwashed heroes to the same dimension with the challengers of the unknown Brainwashed Robin vs Sups1 and teen titans Sups1 and titans vs Giant Slade robot the day is saved The Wario-ware cast demands their money Sups1 Receive an incoming call from the 'Real teen titans' Links * * * * * * Sups1 * E-merl, Yoshi, Donkey kong and G-merl * Danny phantom * The mane 5 * Sunset Shimer * The Weekenders * Mystery inc * SMG4 Main cast Villains * Slade(death stroke) * Deadpool(until later) * Wario & Waluigi(until later) * Smg4 Trivia Team robot is introduced to Tish's boyfriend Danny phantom The sups1 learned that the teen titans go! universe is an exact double of the teen titans Smg4 makes his first appearance in a team robot video SMg4 Mario and his friends make cameos Scenes * Opening * The masters of evil hire Slade and Deadpool * The Sups1 arrive at(the wrong)Jump city * Susp1 go to the movies with the teen titans * Break in at star labs * Robin unworthy for a movie * Finding Slade and his allies base * Battle with Slade * Robin get's a movie * Jade and Rebeca's D.o.o.m.s.d.a.y device * E-merl tries to warn Robin * Slade's true plan * Titans reunited * Slade Backstabs Dead-pool, Wario and Waluigi * Deadpool, Wario and Waluigi help the heroes * Slade brainwashes the heroes(even E-merl's friends) * Chased by brainwashed heroes * Brainwashed Robin vs Heroes * Sups1 and Titans vs Giant Slade robot * The day is saved * The wario ware cast demand their payment * Sups1 receive an incoming call from the 'real' Teen titans * Team robot's misadventures of TTG to the movies bloopers Category:Stories